In many situations, objects in an environment can be detected at a sensor-data processing system which processes sensor data representations of the environment which are generated by one or more sets of sensor devices coupled to the computer system.
In some cases, the sensor data processing system can be included in a vehicle, where the vehicle can be autonomously navigated through an environment based on sensor data representations of the environment which are generated by one or more sets of sensor devices included in the vehicle. Based on the sensor data representations, a control system included in the vehicle can navigate the vehicle along one or more various driving routes which avoid intersection with various dynamic elements, static elements, etc. located in the environment.
In some cases, utilizing sensor data representations of an environment to navigate a vehicle includes processing the sensor data representations to detect, in the representations, objects located in the environment. For example, where a sensor data representation of an environment includes a captured image of at least a portion of the environment, the processing can include detecting an object in the captured image. However, in some cases, accurately detecting objects in an environment based on sensor data representation processing can be insufficiently responsive and excessively expensive for ideal use.
In some cases, one or more sensor devices included in a vehicle can be affected by ambient environmental conditions, including precipitation, device faults, etc. As a result, sensor data representations generated by the sensor device can be at least partially degraded, which can adversely affect navigation of the vehicle along trajectories which avoid intersection with various elements located in the environment.
This specification includes references to “one embodiment” or “an embodiment.” The appearances of the phrases “in one embodiment” or “in an embodiment” do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment. Particular features, structures, or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner consistent with this disclosure.
“Comprising.” This term is open-ended. As used in the appended claims, this term does not foreclose additional structure or steps. Consider a claim that recites: “An apparatus comprising one or more processor units . . . .” Such a claim does not foreclose the apparatus from including additional components (e.g., a network interface unit, graphics circuitry, etc.).
“Configured To.” Various units, circuits, or other components may be described or claimed as “configured to” perform a task or tasks. In such contexts, “configured to” is used to connote structure by indicating that the units/circuits/components include structure (e.g., circuitry) that performs those task or tasks during operation. As such, the unit/circuit/component can be said to be configured to perform the task even when the specified unit/circuit/component is not currently operational (e.g., is not on). The units/circuits/components used with the “configured to” language include hardware—for example, circuits, memory storing program instructions executable to implement the operation, etc. Reciting that a unit/circuit/component is “configured to” perform one or more tasks is expressly intended not to invoke 35 U.S.C. § 112, sixth paragraph, for that unit/circuit/component. Additionally, “configured to” can include generic structure (e.g., generic circuitry) that is manipulated by software and/or firmware (e.g., an FPGA or a general-purpose processor executing software) to operate in manner that is capable of performing the task(s) at issue. “Configure to” may also include adapting a manufacturing process (e.g., a semiconductor fabrication facility) to fabricate devices (e.g., integrated circuits) that are adapted to implement or perform one or more tasks.
“First,” “Second,” etc. As used herein, these terms are used as labels for nouns that they precede, and do not imply any type of ordering (e.g., spatial, temporal, logical, etc.). For example, a buffer circuit may be described herein as performing write operations for “first” and “second” values. The terms “first” and “second” do not necessarily imply that the first value must be written before the second value.
“Based On.” As used herein, this term is used to describe one or more factors that affect a determination. This term does not foreclose additional factors that may affect a determination. That is, a determination may be solely based on those factors or based, at least in part, on those factors. Consider the phrase “determine A based on B.” While in this case, B is a factor that affects the determination of A, such a phrase does not foreclose the determination of A from also being based on C. In other instances, A may be determined based solely on B.